This invention relates to novel macrolide derivatives that may be useful in the treatment of bacterial, parasitic and protozoal infections in mammals, including man, as well as in fish and birds. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing the novel compounds and to methods of treating bacterial, parasitic and protozoal infections in mammals, fish and birds by administering the novel compounds to mammals, fish and birds requiring such treatment.
Macrolide antibiotics are known to be useful in the treatment of a broad sprectrum of bacterial infections in mammals, including humans, fish and birds. Such antibiotics include various derivatives of erythromycin A such as azithromycin which is commercially available and is referred to in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,768 and 4,517,359, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Additional macrolides are referred to in U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/049349, filed Jun. 11, 1997 (Yong-Jin Wu); in U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/046150, filed May 9, 1997 (Yong-Jin Wu); in U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/063676, filed Oct. 29, 1997 (Yong-Jin Wu); U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/063161, filed Oct. 29, 1997 (Yong-Jin Wu); U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/054866, filed Aug. 6, 1997 (Wei-Guo Su, Bingwei V. Yang, Robert G. Linde, Katherine E. Brighty, Hiroko Masamune, Yong-Jin Wu, Takushi Kaneko and Paul R. McGuirk); U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/049348, filed Jun. 11, 1997 (Brian S. Bronk, Michael A. Letavic, Takushi Kaneko, Bingwei V. Yang, Hengmiao Cheng, Edward Glazer); International Application No. PCT/GB97/01810 filed Jul. 4, 1997 (Peter Francis Leadlay, James Staunton, Jesus Cortes and Michael Stephen Pacey); International Application No. PCT/GB97/01819, filed Jul. 4, 1997 (Peter Francis Leadlay, James Staunton, and Jesus Cortes); United States provisional patent application entitled "Novel Macrolides", filed Jan. 2, 1998 (John P. Dirlam); and U.S. provisional patent application entitled "Novel Erythromycin Derivatives", filed Jan. 2, 1998 (Yong-Jin Wu); all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Like azithromycin and other macrolide antibiotics, the novel macrolide compounds of the present invention possess potent activity against various bacterial infections as described below.